Mo Banjaree
(currently) |residence = |birthplace = Calcutta, India |birthdate = August 8, 1994 |gender = Female |height = 5'5.75" or 167 cm |eye_color = Brown |hair_color = Black |family = |romance(s) = Scott Pickett (Boyfriend/In Love With) Charlie Delgado (Former Attraction; On Charlie's Side) |friends = Olivia White (Best Friend) Wen Gifford (Best Friend) Charlie Delgado (Best Friend) Stella Yamada (Best Friend) Scott Pickett (Close Friend/Boyfriend) |enemies = Ray Beech Jules |education = Mesa High Sophomore Year/10th Grade (Lemonade Mouth) |occupation = Student at Mesa High (graduated) Member of Lemonade Mouth (currently) |band = Lemonade Mouth |instruments = bass guitar, piano, violin, upright bass, and vocals |talents = playing bass guitar, playing piano, playing violin, playing upright bass, and singing |likes = music, Scott |dislikes = girls flirting with Scott, Mudslide Crush, Ray Beech, Jules, when her father doesn't trust her |portrayed_by = Naomi Scott }}Mohini "Mo" Banjaree is the bass player and the backup singer for the Lemonade Mouth. She is dating Scott Pickett. She is portrayed by Naomi Scott. About Mo Mo is an intelligent, shy, polite, follow-the-rules kind of girl. She is practical, very bright, a talented violinist and under the thumb of her very strict father. She strives to please her father, who has a dream of her being a "perfect Indian daughter," but when he's out of sight, she switches personas. She's eager to trade in her conservative sweaters and pleated skirts for short dresses and heels. It is possible that Mo can speak Hindi since she is originally from India. She is also in a relationship with Scott Pickett, which she keeps hidden from her father. She has a clear passion to express who she is. Quotes *"I'll tell my dad I have...extra credit, or..." *"It's me. I'm in the band. I play bass. No. We're actually not that bad." *"If a guy doesn't call for a few days, should a girl worry? I mean, you're a guy, right?" *"No, you're my friend, you're not a 'guy' guy!" *"I'm classically trained - on the violin! I don't play whatever this is!" *"Good luck with your movement, but I've got homework to do." *"Maybe we do matter..." *"We have nothing to talk about." *"Papa, we talked about this!" *"Scott eats here, and I pretty much plan on not seeing him again for the rest of my life" *"Charlie, we're just friends, good friends! That's all" *"No! Don't go!" *"Charlie's just a friend, Papa. And the band... it's just a little fun, that's all..." How She Got Detention Mo tried to skip class with Scott to see him practice for the Halloween Bash. Relationships Olivia White (Best Friend/Bandmate) These two are good friends since they are both in Lemonade Mouth. They talk together about their problems and give each other courage. In the Extended Music Scene, Olivia saves Mo when Mo was questioned about her and Scott's relationship and Mo's father starts questioning her. Mo also went to Olivia's house with the rest of the band to comfort her after her cat, Nancy, died. Stella Yamada (Best Friend/Bandmate) They are very good friends, and they talk a lot. Mo goes to help Stella when she protests the removal of the Mel's Lemonade machine. Charlie Delgado (Best Friend/Bandmate/Former Attraction; On His Side) They are friends. Charlie has a crush on Mo, but Mo likes Scott. Charlie attempts to confess his feelings to her, but she turns him down, wanting to just remain friends. This makes Charlie angry, and they get into a fight. He tells her that "be heard" is a stupid motto and he will never sing it again. Eventually, they seem to have made up and continue to be friends. Wen Gifford (Best Friend/Bandmate) They are friends but don't share much dialogue. Scott Pickett (Boyfriend/Close Friend/Bandmate) Scott is Mo's secret boyfriend because her dad won't allow her to have one. They are in opposing bands, which affects their relationship. Mo breaks up with Scott after seeing him flirting with another girl. Eventually, Scott apologizes, and Mo says they can be friends again, but she wants to take things slowly. They get back together in the end after Scott leaves his band and joins Lemonade Mouth. (See: Scohini) Ray Beech (Enemy) Mo does not like Ray at all. She thinks he is self-centered, and he is often very rude to her. He started a fight with her and her friends that resulted in her and her friends being sent back to detention. Gallery Banjaree, Mo Banjaree, Mo Banjaree, Mo Banjaree, Mo Category:Lemonade Mouth Female Bandmates Category:Banjaree Family Category:Lemonade Mouth